memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
What Price Honor?
Introduction (blurb) The Starship ''Enterprise'' is humanity's flagship -- the first vessel to begin a systematic exploration of what lies beyond the fringes of known space. Led by Captain Jonathan Archer, eighty of Starfleet's best and brightest set forth to pave humanity's way among the stars. Tempered by a year's worth of exploration, they are a disciplined, cohesive unit. But now one of their number has fallen. Bad enough that Ensign Alana Hart is dead. Worse still that she died while attempting to sabotage the Enterprise -- and at the hands of Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, the ship's armory officer and her nominal superior. Even as questions swirl around Hart's death, Archer, Reed, and the rest of the Enterprise crew find themselves caught squarely in the middle of another tense situation- a brutal war of terror between two civilizations. But in the Eris Alpha system, nothing -- and no one -- are what they seem. And before the secret behind Ensign Hart's demise is exposed, Reed will be forced to confront death one more time. References Characters :Jonathan Archer • Charles "Trip" Tucker III • T'Pol • Phlox • Malcolm Reed • Hoshi Sato • Travis Mayweather • Elizabeth Cutler • Donna O'Neill • Ash • Bishop • Carstairs • Col • Cravens • Diaz • Duel • Kostal Goridian • Alana Hart • Hess • Kellan • Natir • Perkins • Roan S'acree • Santini • Valay Shuma Ayers • Winston Churchill • Julian Corbett • Maxwell Forrest • J. F. C. Fuller • Jonathan Hart • Liddell Hart • Nicole Hart • Klaang • Jon Lyman • John Mayhill • Zobral Starships :Enterprise ( ) • Talbot ( ) • Amileus ( ) • Haven ( ) • Achilles • Brosman • Cressoti • Shi'ar Locations :Eris Alpha III • Arcturus • Camus • Cochrane Research Facility • Dar Shalaan • Denobulan cluster • Dinai Station • Eris Alpha • Eris Alpha Prime • Europa Base • Kandoge • Kronos • Lake Armstrong • Ondahar VII • Perth University • Risa • Sirius IV Races and cultures :Denobulan • Human • Sarkassian • Ta'alaat • Vulcan • Anu'anshee • Cyrean • Hajjlaran • Suliban States and Organizations :Sarkassian Empire • ECON Other :champagne • coffee • diaphragen • dilithium crystal • England in the Seven Years' War • lasagna • milk • phondrikaar • sugar • toast • World War III Related stories *''Turnabout Intruder: Mind-swapping technology similar to that on Camus II appears. Inconsistencies *The dates for the story are given as December 2150 and January 2151 (the ''Enterprise was launched in April 2151). Also, (from Desert Crossing) is referred to, so the bulk of the story must be set after then (February 2152). *The only correct date in this book is the death of Alana Marie Hart, given as January 14, 2152. *Ensign Hoshi Sato is referred to as Ensign Hoshi twice (it should be Ensign Sato). *Elizabeth Cutler is referred to as an ensign (she is an enlisted crewmember). Connections * | prevdate1=Broken Bow| nextdate1=Cabin E-14 (Sections 8-10)| date2=2152| prevdate2=Two Days and Two Nights| nextdate2=Cabin E-14| }} Category:ENT Novels